In many applications there are needs for materials having special properties, since the environment in which the materials are used could be abrasive, corrosive, erosive etc. Many of the materials used for the mentioned applications are manufacture under pressure and at high temperatures. Other materials are produced by complicated manufacturing methods, which include coating of particles. Some materials are produced by brazing.
One problem when producing a diamond composite is that diamonds are unreactive and do not easily form bonds to other elements. On the other hand, diamond is thermodynamically unstable at high temperature, and tends to convert to graphite. With increasing pressure, the stable area of diamond expands to higher temperature. This is a reason why most of the diamond composites existing today are made by process under high temperature and under high pressure. Another problem is high cost or the complicated manufacturing methods.
Yet another problem with the high-temperature- and high-pressure processes is that the process can only produce products having simple geometry, like discs or plates. Another problem with these processes is the size limitation, which means that it is not possible to produce products of larger size.
Another problem of a diamond composite is that diamond has low brazing ability. This limits the application of the composite, in which brazing of diamond is necessary on other material surface.